


How Keith's Birthday Went Down

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gift Giving, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Knifeplay, Knives, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith - 10/23Keith receives some birthday presents from his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	How Keith's Birthday Went Down

After Keith had let slip that he hadn't really ever celebrated his birthday properly before, his friends decided to do something about it. Maybe he had when his dad was still around but he didn't remember it, sadly. And definitely not when he was in foster care. So things had to change. 

The gang had managed to get a little party together. Hunk and Pidge had made a cake, and everyone had got presents. 

"Hey, open mine first!" Lance said brightly, and shoved a small wrapped gift to him. Keith took it. He still had to get used to the fact that he was actually getting gifts. 

As he opened it, the wrapping paper fell away. There was... 

"Oh, a bedazzled knife. Thanks, Lance. I love it." And for some reason he actually did. 

Lance beamed. That was cute too. "I thought you'd like it~!"

Hunk passed over his gift too. "Here, Keith! Happy birthday."

Keith opened it. It was a kitchen knife. 

"Wow. Uh, thanks."

He opened Allura's next. It was a ceremonial Altean dagger. Beautiful, he had to admit. Pidge and Coran's came next, and just like he thought: they were knives too. 

"Guys, I like other stuff than just knives you know." But he was a little amused at all of this too. 

Finally it was Shiro's turn. He smiled and passed him an envelope. Now curious, Keith opened it. Inside was a gift card! 

"Hey! Thanks!" Keith said, before looking it over... The gift card was to...to Knives-A-Million. 

Oh well. He still loved all his gifts anyway. And he still loved knives too. 


End file.
